Le dernier temple
by Leeloh
Summary: 1er chapitre:Link est rendu à battre Ganondorf. En route, il rencontreras quelqu'un et peut-être que ce quelqu'un lui sera utile dans sa quête...
1. Default Chapter

**Le dernier temple**

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

Le soleil se leva laissant la lune et les étoiles se camoufler pour la journée. Le lac Hylia, maintenant légèrement éclairé, laissait voir son eau inhabituellement clair. Une mince brise soufflait sur le paysage. Les feuilles et l'herbe dansaient sur la douce mélodie qui flottait dans l'air. La rosée sur le feuillage disparaissait lentement. Des Zoras sortait graduellement leurs têtes de l'eau. Peu à peu, l'astre du jour éclairait les terres d'un endroit anciennement paisible. Le matin ne faisait que se lever et on pouvait déjà sentir l'humidité qui régnait dans l'atmosphère. Une chaude journée s'annonçait.

Un galoppement interminable qui venait de perturber le magnifique tableau que formait tous ces éléments se fit entendre. Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans sur sa monture et une petite fée firent leur apparition dans ce coin de pays qui ne pouvait être réel dans ce monde agité.

«-Le lac Hylia est magnifique ce matin! Vous ne trouvez pas? Prononça le garçon »

On pouvait voir un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Un sourire pur, joyeux et sincère. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux blond, les yeux bleus. Il était vêtu d'une tunique verte. Il portait un bouclier magnifique décoré par le signe de la triforce. Son épée aussi avait l'honneur d'avoir un si joli symbole graver sur elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute, son cimeterre était 'l'épée des maîtres'. Quant à lui, il était nul autre que le héros du temps : Link.

En guise de réponse, Epona, la fidèle jument de l'Hylien se coucha sur le sol.

«-Oui, tu as raison. Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir remarquer cette mystérieuse musique...Fit remarquer la minuscule fée qui se tenait au côté de son maître. »

Navi était la fée protectrice de Link. Elle était bleu pâle et très petite. Elle parlait beaucoup mais le héros l'aimait bien.

«-Je l'avait remarquer! Je me demande qui peut bien jouer aussi bien de la harpe... »

Le blond regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit personne.

«-Qui peut bien...il n'y a personne...

-Link, regarde là-bas il y a quelqu'un! S'exclama Navi »

Link détourna son regard et scruta l'île au milieu du lac. En effet, il y avait une silhouette qui était debout le dos à coté sur le tronc de l'arbre.

«-Viens Link! On vas aller voir de qui il s'agit! Proposa Navi »

-D'accord. Répondit Link en ne bougeant pas son regard qui était rester fixer sur l'ombre lointaine. »

Rendu sur le pont qui menait à l'île, Link perçut qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Elle avait une harpe entre les mains et en jouait délicatement. Elle avait les cheveux noir, un noir ténébreux qui rappelait les force du mal. Elle portait une robe simple et blanche qui semblait être très vieille...Le bas était déchiré, ce qui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait arraché.

Link s'approcha un peu plus...

C'était une hylienne, un tablier beige était attaché autour de sa taille et curieusement, il y avait le signe de la triforce brodé dessus. Elle avait des bottes de garçon, semblable à celle de Link. Ce détail amusait ce dernier. L'inconnue avait la tête baissé vers le sol. Le héros du temps ne pouvait donc pas voir la couleur de ses yeux.

«-Excuse-moi... Commença Link »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, mais resta muette. Le blondinet distingua qu'ils étaient rose...

«-Je...suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé...

-Ce n'est pas grave! Je m'appelle Jade et toi?

-Link...j'aimais bien la chanson que tu jouait avant que...je ne te dérange!

-Je te l'apprend si tu veux!

-Avec plaisir!

-Les notes sont Sol Si do Sol Si do mi ré [1] et tu continue ainsi mais en plus aigu à chaque fois! »

Link sortit son ocarina et commença à jouer les note que Jade lui avait indiqué.

«-La chanson du calme...Murmura Jade en baissant la tête

-Euh...pardon?

-Cette chanson se nomme : la chanson du calme. Quand tu veux te calmer ou faire la paix avec toi même, joues cette chanson. Elle calme également tout se qui est autour de toi...

-Vraiment? Pratique pour calmer un adversaire! Tu ne trouve pas Navi?

-Navi?

-Oui c'est ma fée protectrice!

-Mais...seuls les kokiris ont des fées!

-Euhm...c'est une longue histoire!

-Link...tu n'aurais pas oublier de me dire un truc? »

Le jeune Hylien baissa les yeux au sol. Il n'adorait pas son rôle de héros car la majorité des gens ne le croyait pas et il ne voulait pas qu'une si jolie fille lui rigole en plein visage.

«-Je suis le héros du temps...bafouilla t'il »

Une expression de surprise envahie Jade. Jamais elle n'aurait jamais penser que le Link qu'elle connaissait depuis une dizaine de minutes pouvait être celui qui avait sauvé le village Kokiri, le village Kakarico, le village des Gorons, le lac Hylia et la forteresse des Gerudos. Bien que peu de gens reconnaissent ses exploits, Jade adorait Link.

« -Vraiment? »

Jade semblait maintenant douteuse. N'importe qui pourrait se faire passer facilement pour un héros.

« -Montre moi ton épée, la fameuse 'épée des maître' si tu es vraiment celui que tu prétend!»

Link soupira; une autre qui doutais de lui. Il déguenilla son arme et la montra à sa téléspectatrice.

«-Tu me crois maintenant?»

Les yeux de Jade brillaient comme ceux d'un enfants de cinq ans devant une montagne de friandises.

«-Oui... Parvint-elle à bégayer dans son admiration »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« -C'est pas que tu m'ennuis, mais si tu ne veux pas que Hyrule sois détruit par Ganondorf, je dois te laisser!

-Oh déjà...Je peux t'accompagner?

-...

-Je t'en pris!

-Bon si tu y tiens... »

Link attendait se moment depuis qu'il avait vu le doux visage de l'Hylienne. Une compagne de plus ne lui ferais pas de tort...même si il était entourer de fille : Navi, Epona et maintenant Jade!

« -Dis moi Jade...Quel âge as-tu? Lui demanda Link tout en embarquant sur son cheval.

-Dix-sept! Link...je vais faire comment moi pour te suivre?

-Monte avec moi, nous te trouverons une monture bientôt! »

Jade monta sur Epona et plaça ses mains autour de la taille de Link. Ce qui plaisait à ce dernier.


	2. Séparation

Salut!!Voici le 2e chapitre!!Euhm...j'ai pas grand chose à dire la la fac...Bonne lecture!!

Titre : Le dernier temple

Chapitre 2 : Séparation

-Link...Commença Jade

-Hum? Fit ce dernier

-Nous allons devoir nous arrêter chez moi, d'accord?

-Ouais, pas de problème! C'est par où?

-Tu connais la forteresse des gerudos?

-Oui...

-Et bien vas-y! Mais juste avant de traverser le pont, tu tourne à droite...Il y a un petit village caché...

-Je l'avais jamais remarqué...

-C'est pas pour rien qu'il s'appelle le Village caché! Dit Jade avec un sourire moqueur

Link suivit les ordres de sa nouvelle compagne et s'arrêta devant une maison en briques blanche et brune. La jeune femme descendit d'Epona et se dirigea vers son domicile. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtu autrement. Elle avait des pantalons ample et noir avec un chandail à manches courtes rose. Elle avait fait deux longue tresses dans ses cheveux noir. Un sac à dos aux épaules, elle s'approcha de Link qui était surpris de la voir ainsi.

-Je vais aller chercher mon cheval!

-Je t'attend!

Elle alla dans la grange et en sortit sur un magnifique étalon beige.

-Alors on y va? Lança t-elle à Link

-Jade...t'es parents sont d'accord pour que tu m'accompagne?

-Ils sont...morts...

-Je suis désolé...

-Tu ne le savais pas! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher! Bon on y va?

-Suis moi!

En chemin, Link aperçut un gigantesque nuage noir qui flottait au dessus du royaume d'Hyrule.

-On non! Link! Cria Jade

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Regarde là! Une tornade!

-Elle se dirige vers nous! Allons au village kokiri, nous serons en sécurité la-bas!

Rendu dans le village natal du jeune héros, les kokiris, bien qu'ils ne reconnaissent aucunement Link, les accueillirent chaleureusement. Link et Jade soupèrent en compagnie des anciens amis de l'hylien et ils allèrent dans l'ancienne maison de Link. C'était un peu étroit, mais c'était ça où ils passaient la nuit dehors.

Link avait de la difficulté à dormir. Il ne pensait sans arrêt à Jade. Elle était là, à ses côtés et le regardait de ses grands yeux roses.

POV LINK

Elle est tellement belle...Je me demande se qu'elle pense de moi...Pourquoi me regarde t'elle ainsi? Elle attend peut-être que je lui explique quelque chose...Non! Je n'es rien à lui expliquer! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à elle autant? Je l'aime? Oui c'est ça, je suis amoureux d'elle...Non! Ce n'est pas ça! Je ne peux pas l'aimer...Mais pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas? Je ne la connaît pas assez...Et de toute façon, après ma quête, Zelda voudras tout le temps être avec moi...Mais peut-être pas...Si il y a un sage de la lumière, se sera elle...Elle ne pourra donc pas être avec moi...Mais est-ce que Jade voudra encore de moi après ma quête? Où pire...peut-être que Ganondorf vas me tuer...Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que je vais le battre? Rien! Il semble être plus fort que moi...Mais j'ai les armes du temps moi...Peut-être tuera t'il Jade pour me faire souffrir? Pour m'abaisser? Est-ce que je souffrirais si elle mourais? Oui, sûrement...Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me l'avoue pas? Parce que je n'en ai aucune idée? Oui ça doit être ça...

FIN POV LINK

-Jade...Dit-il d'une voix tremblante

-Oui?

POV JADE

Il va me l'avouer? Non...Il va probablement me dire qu'il aime la princesse Zelda...Je le sais bien qu'il est fou d'elle...Mais je ne le souhaite pas...Je le veux...Je peux pouvoir dire que c'est mon Link et qu'il m'appartient...Mais pourquoi me dirait-il qu'il aime la princesse? Cela n'aurait aucun sens! Après tout, il m'aime peut-être bien! Sinon, pourquoi m'aurait-il laisser venir avec lui? Je suis sûr que je ne fait que rêvasser, mais...

FIN POV JADE

-Jade je...je crois bien que...

Jade resta silencieuse.

-Je...

-Ne dis rien Link...

Elle mit son doigt sur la bouche de son bien-aimé pour le faire taire. Tranquillement elle descendit son index et s'approcha lentement de Link. Il ferma les yeux et elle ferma les siens. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et un baiser passionné prit naissance. Link poussa légèrement Jade et tourna sa tête.

-Je suis désolée Link...Je ne voulais pas...

-Ce n'est pas toi...C'est moi, j'aurais n'aurais pas du t'embrasser...

-Pour,,,pourquoi? C'est moi qui a commencer!

-Car...j'aime Zelda...Je suis désolé...

POV LINK

Pourquoi j'ai dis ça? Ce n'est même pas vrai...Que je suis con! Je vais lui briser le cœur...Zelda est bien la dernière fille que j'aimerait...

FIN POV LINK

-Jade...

-Oui?

-Pour ta sécurité, il est mieux que tu ne continus pas avec moi.

Il se leva et sortit de la maison.

Jade le regardait partir. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

POV JADE

Je le savais qu'il aimait la princesse...Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai embrassé? C'est déplacé de faire ça! À cause de ça, je ne peux plus l'aider dans sa quête...Mais que voulait-il me dire? J'aurais du l'écouter...Pourquoi? Je ne suis qu'une conne...

FIN POV JADE

Link monta Epona, et partit en direction du château. Il ne put dire aurevoir aux Kokiris car ils dormaient tous. Il se demandait si les dommages de la tornade était gros.

En arriva dans la plaine, il vit que quelques arbres étaient tombés. À première vu, la tornade avait l'air d'être passer seulement dans le prés.

-Aller Epona! Direction Château d'Hyrule! Dit Link qui essayait d'oublier se qu'il avait fait.

La jument se mit au galop et en peu de temps, ils arrivèrent à destination...

Bon fini!!!

Dans le troisième chapitre : Qu'arrive t'il à Jade? Vas t'elle rester seule à se morfondre?? C'est un secret!!!lol!

Chow

Kammy

P.S. review plzzzzzzzzzzz


	3. La véritée

Hey, le troisième chapitre! Bon dans ce chapitre : Que fait Jade, que fait Link, que font Epona et Navi (aucun rapport! Lol! Excusez moi!) Est-ce que Link va battre Gano? Est-ce que Jade va aller le retrouver? Vous n'en savez rien hen? Ben lisez ce chapitre pour le savoir!!

Hey vous savez quoi? Je viens d'apprendre que la voix de caillou (de l'émission caillou, je sais pas si ça passe en Europe, mais ça passe au Québec) ben c'est une fille qui la fait...ouais Caillou voix de fille... en passant j'écoute pas ça la! C'est juste ma sœur qui me l'as dit de même, nowhere! Dsl je suis vraiment motivée! (Ça doit être à cause que j'ai manger du gâteau ce matin pour déjeuner...lol!) Bon j'arrête de dire des niaiseries pis je vous envoie le 3e chapitre! Ah, mais avant j'allais oublier! Si vous le saviez pas ben Jade est vraiment belle, ok?Elle a un charme extraordinaire(mettons). Ça peut-être aucun rapport que je vous dise ça parce que je sais même pas à quoi va ressembler mon 3e chapitre...Mais on sais jamais peut-être que dans le 3e chapitre y vas avoir un lien avec sa...tk j'la ferme!

Titre : Le dernier temple

3e chapitre : Forêt, eau et ombre

Link, maintenant arrivé dans le temple du temps, afin de se remémorer quelques souvenirs, regardait le signe de la triforce fièrement graver au dessus de la porte du temps.

-Link...Dit une voix familière derrière lui.

Le héros se retourna brusquement s'apercevant que Sheik se tenait derrière lui.

-Sheik? Dit l'autre jeune homme en s'approchant

-Tu veux savoir qui se cache sous de masque n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, je me le demande depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu...

-D'accord, je vais te le montrer, mais à une seule condition!

-Laquelle?

-Link, tu dois dire la vérité à Jade

-Co...tu la connaît?

-Oui, et elle ne mérite pas que tu lui brise le cœur.

-Je le ferai...

Un ruban de lumière enroba le sheikah obligeant Link à reculer de quelques pas.

-Voilà...

-Zelda!? Fit Link

-Oui c'est bien moi! Link, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous alors je serai bref..

Link hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

-Pour battre Ganondorf, tu auras besoin de la flèche de lumière.

Le héros hocha à nouveau la tête. Zelda leva les mains en l'air et la nouvelle arme de Link apparut.

-Tiens! Dit la princesse en lui donnant la flèche.

-Merci...

-Link, tu dois récupérer la partie de la triforce que Ganondorf à volé, la partie de la force.

-Où sont les deux autres?

-Tu possède celle du courage et moi, celle de la sagesse.

-Ah...

Un rire grave résonna dans le temple. Link détourna son regard cherchant qui pouvait émettre ce son diabolique.

-Oh non Link! Cria Zelda

Le jeune hylien se retourna vers la princesse d'Hyrule. Un immense cristal rose c'était formé autour d'elle.

-Aide moi Link!

Le rire se fit entendre de nouveau.

-Maintenant j'ai deux partie de la triforce!

-Ga...Commença Link

-Oui, c'est bien moi! Ganondorf! Et si tu ne viens pas bientôt me défier, et bien je tuerai ta chère Zelda ainsi que tes amis les sages!

Zelda s'envola et finit par disparaître dans les airs.

-Link, fais vite! Lui suggéra Navi

-Tu as raison!

En quelques secondes, Link était sortit du temple du temps. Il se dirigea vers le château d'Hyrule et découvrit un palais lugubre et noir. Le château du prince des ténèbres!

Il n'y avait aucun pont devant le forteresse.

-Navi, d'après toi je fais quoi?

-Essaie de jouer le chanson de la famille royale...

Le héros du temps sortit son ocarina et joua la berceuse que Impa lui avait donné 7 ans auparavant. Un rayon de lumière verte se posa comme première marche.

-Bonne chance Link! Dit une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Saria

Puis, un rouge.

-Bonne chance mon frère!

Tient, celle-ci ressemblait à celle de Darunia

Ensuite, un bleu se déposa délicatement à côté de rouge.

-Je suis avec toi!

Suivi d'un mauve.

-Sauve la princesse!

Un orange

-Allez, t'es capable petit gars!

Et finalement un jaune.

-Sauves Hyrule Link! Di la mélodieuse voix de Zelda.

-Pas de temps à perdre Link! Dit Navi

Le héros traversa le pont à la course.

Dans le château, Link remarqua cinq barrière qui partaient de point différent et se retrouvaient toutes reliés à une tour dans le milieu de la pièce. Une verte, une bleu, une mauve, une rouge, une orange et finalement une jaune.

Link entra dans la salle qui était relié à la barrière verte.

À l'intérieur, il y avait une grosse forêt, la copie conforme du bois perdu!

-Navi, c'est...

-Non Link, ce n'est qu'une représentation.

Le héros avança de quelques pas.

-Attention! une peste Mojo! Derrière toi!

Link se retourna vivement. Il sortit son épée et tua la créature avant de continuer sa route.

-Navi, je n'es pas très bien compris ce que je doit faire ici...

-Je ne le sais pas plus que toi...continues de marcher, nous finirons par trouver...Soupira la petite fée

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, et quelques minutes plus tard, un mur les arrêta.

-Où est passée la forêt? Et c'est quoi ce mur?

-J'en sais rien...Link, la forêt disparaît!

-Qu...quoi? C'est pas possible!

-Link, tu te souviens, dans le temple de l'eau, quand tu as du battre ton clone?

-Ouais...

-Tu te souviens le décor, il n'était qu'un mirage.

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport Navi...

-Link, avance au milieu de la salle

Link marcha pour se rendre au centre de la pièce.

-Navi, la forêt est revenue!

-Oui, mais elle est fausse Link! Ce n'est qu'un mirage!

-Oui, mais je ne comprend pas plus ce que j'ai à faire ici!

-Tu dois trouver ton ennemie Link, ton ennemie qui sera un mirage!

-Comment est-ce que je peux battre un mirage? Hurla Link

-J'en sais rien...tout dépend de ce que tu devras affronter...

Link hocha la tête et regarda tout autour de lui. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Saria.

-Saria!

-Link, je t'attendais!

Elle sauta par dessus Link pour atterrir en arrière de lui. Il se retourna vivement vers elle.

Saria le regarda dans les yeux avec un regard sombre et glacial.

-Navi...elle a pas l'air contente aujourd'hui...Murmura Link les dents serrés.

-Ouais, t'as raison! J'suis pas d'humeur! Dit Saria

-Qu'est-ce qui a? Demanda Link nerveusement

-Tu va me le payer!

-Saria...j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Oui, tu m'as fait attendre, attendre et toujours attendre.

-Mais...

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisait pendant ce temps?

-Je...

-Link, cesse de t'obstiner avec elle, ce n'est qu'un mirage! Lui remémora Navi.

-C'est vrai...merci de me le rappeler...Hey toi la, tu n'es pas Saria, tu n'es qu'un mirage!

-...Fit Saria

-Euh Navi...

-Oui?

-Ça pas l'air de trop trop fonctionner ton affaire...

-Tu dois êtres plus convaincant Link!

-Tu es mirage! Tu n'existe pas! Recommença Link, TU ES UN MIRAGE, UN MIRAGE. TU N'ES PAS SARIA. TU N'ES PAS MA MEILLEURE AMIE, TU N'EXISTE PAS. UN MIRAGE, TU ES FAUSSE. Tu n'existe pas...

-Noooooooooon! Hurla Saria en disparaissant avec la forêt

-On a réussit! C'était plutôt facile!

-Tu as fais preuve d'une grande force Link. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui serais capable de crier à un ami qu'il n'existe pas...

-Peut-être...Mais nous devons allez délivrer la vrai Saria maintenant!

-Regarde, une porte!

-Entrons!

Link tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Dans la petite pièce, il y avait un œuf de gélatine , dans lequel reposait Saria. 1

-Navi on fait comment?

-Je sais pas...la flèche de lumière peut-être!

Link sortit son arc, mit une flèche et tira. L'œuf fondit et Saria s'écroula sur le sol.

-Saria!! Cria Link

-Link, tu es la...Dit faiblement Saria

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui Link...Bonne chance...

-Merci!

-Je dois retourner dans la chambre des sages maintenant! Mais avant, quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu saches que je suis ton amie! 2

Link hocha la tête.

Saria se volatilisa et Link se retrouva, à nouveau, dans la salle avec les barrières de couleurs. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas la verte...

-Dépêchons nous Navi, nous devons délivrer les autres sages!

-Le prochain mini-temple est celui de l'eau! Dit Navi 3

En ouvrant la porte, Link fut ébahis par le décor de glace...

Finiiiiii!! Wais sa fini mal, mais sa me tentais pu de l'écrire ste chapitre la...ch'tait écoeurer!lol!

Review plzzzzzzzzz **chibi eyes**

1 Sont faite en quoi les merdes??

2 Téééééééééééteuse!

3 NOOOOOOOOOOON pas Ruto! TTTT


End file.
